


A Game of Chicken

by hslades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades
Summary: A day in the life of the Granger-Malfoy family. Hermione comes home after a long day of work as Minister of Magic. Draco helps her unwind from her work and makes her see that she's a great mum and role model to their son. The next day he has a surprise for the entire family. This is domestic fluff with some side smut right in the middle of it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125
Collections: Short Stories





	A Game of Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione Malfoy-Granger has been Minister of Magic for 3 years now. Draco is a stay at home dad for their son. This story would be a not so ordinary day in their lives.
> 
> Thanks, **Kiwi05622** for beta-ing and **EarlGreyPanic** for beta-ing and helping along the way.. 
> 
> Disclaimer: none of the character or canon worldbuilding is mine.

Being the minister of magic was not a nine to five job. The thing Hermione loved most about her fantastic job was all the fundamental change she could bring to the wizarding world. However, her job, also, had one significant downside: she missed a tremendous lot of key Scorpius’ milestones. He was already more outstanding on a broom than she ever was. God, she secretly hoped he was still awake long past his bedtime, just like she always waited for her parents to come home after they went to dentist conventions. Eagerly reading an excellent book can only be more exciting under the duvet with a small light. However, knowing how strict a father Draco realistically was, Scorpius would already be snoring for countless hours.

It was just past ten when Hermione stepped through the Floo from her office to their townhouse in Kensington. As soon as she seamlessly stepped into her private study, the pleasant smell of roast chicken steered her to the kitchen. In the kitchen, she found a perfect roast dinner. A tender chicken was carefully kept at the optimal temperature in the oven. Next to it was a tray loaded of roasted root vegetables. However, her dedicated husband was nowhere to be found. There was undoubtedly only one specific place he would be.

“Fancy seeing you here, handsome,” Hermione said softly leaning against the doorframe of Scorpius’ bedroom.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading carefully. “Oh, Minister, good of you to join us,” Draco smiled and placed his book down on the table next to the armchair he was sitting in. She didn’t fathom why, but Draco still dressed impeccably even if he did not have to leave their house.

“The dinner downstairs looks tremendous by the way, why didn’t you have dinner with Scorp?” She looked over to her beloved son peacefully sleeping in the large four-poster bed.

“I reasonably wanted to have dinner with my dear wife,” Draco candidly confessed. “and Scorp went over to the Potters to fly around in that tiny backyard of theirs with James all afternoon,” he went on “and as you undoubtedly know, Weasleys constantly cook for an orphanage so Ginny set a plate up for him.”

“Shall we then?” Hermione asked eagerly as she held her dainty hand out for him to follow her.

“Salazar’s balls, your arse looks great in that skirt,” Draco mumbled almost incoherently when they entered the kitchen.

“Easy, Malfoy, there’s perfectly fine chicken waiting patiently in the oven. Keep it in your pants, will you?” Hermione laughed joyously.

“Well Minister Malfoy-Granger, I did cook said chicken, and I dare say it’s more than just fine.”

“What?! You willingly let Scorp go play quidditch pro at the Potters and reluctantly gave Ally the evening off?” Hermione asked, surprised. “Who are you and what did you do to my dear husband?” she laughed joyfully.

Draco rolled his glittering eyes. “Well, I did request the famous Malfoy family roast dinner recipe before she very reluctantly went up to her private room.” Draco promptly pulled Hermione into his arms. “Did you know house-elves genuinely like to take care of their employers?” he raised his hand towards her cheek and tilted her head, so he could look her in the eyes. “She’s probably up in her room walking around aimlessly waiting till the entire family is safely in bed,” Draco smirked as he emphasized the word bed a bit too much.

“Let’s have dinner? Shall we?” Hermione said earnestly tenderly kissing the familiar corner of his grinning mouth and wiggling herself out of his arms. “I’m starving.”

With a flick of her wand, the small dining table in the kitchen was properly set for two. “What unique kind of superb wine would you recommend with your delicious dinner, Chef Malfoy?” She promptly asked while levitating the delicious chicken, roasted potatoes and organic vegetables towards the dining table.

“The Pinot Noir from the estate near Auxerre of course,” Draco wittily said as the bottle of Pinot Noir appeared in his hand. "If you’ve got a vineyard, you should use it, right?" he smirked.

* * *

“I do feel like a terrible mum sometimes, you know?” Hermione started halfway through their roast dinner. “All other mums started typically working part-time after the birth of their children and here I am, working 24/7,” she looked down towards her plate. “I’m willingly missing his last years before he’s off to Hogwarts, Draco.”

“Look at me Hermione,” Draco gently urged her to look up from her half-eaten dinner. “You are a remarkable mum, and Scorpius undoubtedly knows that.” He smiled tenderly. “You are, also, an amazing Minister of Magic, fundamental policies that have been genuinely needing change since the dark ages have finally been changed.”

“Plus, he’s already talking about all the influence he’s undoubtedly going to exert in the Slytherin common room being the Minister’s dutiful son,” he added mischievously.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, it has not been set in stone that our son will be in Slytherin.” She laughed comfortably. “He has already got your hair colour and your last name, I think that is enough of a mighty burden for him”

“You wound me!” he placed his hand on his heart and feigned a hurtful look on his face.

Hermione couldn’t suppress her joyous laughter.

“Well, at the minimum I got that beautiful smile back on your lovely face.”

“Oh, you flirty bastard,”

“Come on, you love me for it.” Draco winked knowingly.

“Doesn’t mean you should overdo it,” Hermione winked back.

“More wine?” he promptly asked, picking up the precious bottle of Pinot Noir.

“I really shouldn't. It's a Tuesday night, and I’ve got a prearranged meeting at 8 am tomorrow.” she dismissed him.

“Only one more glass?” Draco asked cheekily. “I’d throw in a gentle massage for a rightfully deserved winding down.”

Hermione gestured towards her empty wine glass. “Well I can’t turn down a massage, can I?”

* * *

And that’s how Hermione ended up fully clothed lying face down on their luxurious bed waiting eagerly for her massage.

“Shouldn’t I be? Semi-naked for this thing?” She legitimately asked looking back over her shoulder at Draco who was walking out of their en-suite with a bottle of massage oil, “and where the fuck did you get that?”

“So many burning questions,” he smirked. “The oil is kept under the sink for a rainy day, in case you care to return the favour sometime.”

“And you are clothed,” he had reached the bed and his gentle hands started dragging from her ankle upwards “because undressing you is half of the fun,” he said as his fingers had reached her arse and pinched it.

“ooooh!” Hermione couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her mouth.

“Silence the room please I wouldn’t want Scorp to wake up.” Hermione hissed.

“Naturally Minister,” Hermione could just hear his satisfied smirk in his distinctive voice “muffliato.”

His experienced hands had departed from her body, and she felt needy to have his long fingers on her again. That sneaky bastard knew exactly what he was doing providing her with that other glass of delicious wine. But maybe he was right, she could undoubtedly use some unwinding.

His eager hands were back at her ankles, sliding the sore heel of her left foot, “why do you torture yourself walking around all day in these four and a half-inch heels?”

“Because you sincerely like them on me?” she answered thoughtfully.

“Well I don’t see you strutting around the ministry in them, do I, love?” Draco gently started massaging the sole of her sore foot.

“Good Godric, that feels good!” Hermione moaned.

“You know damned well, you could just transfigure them into flats once your magnificent arse pops through to the ministry?” he gently slid off her other heel and went to work on her right foot.

“How am I ever going to be intimidating with my 5ft1?” she managed to get out between the surges of sheer pleasure coming up from all the tension in her feet releasing.

“Have you met you?” Draco asked, surprised “even asleep, you could intimidate half the wizarding world if you wanted too, love.”

His hands wandered up her body. Lingering on her arse for a few precious moments before comfortably settling on her upper back. Suddenly, her immaculate shirt vanished from her lithe body and his fingers slipped down to unclasp her bra, it suddenly vanished from her body as well. She experienced the numbing sensation of the fragrant oil hitting her exposed skin. He took some time to gently release the nervous tension in her upper back.

Suddenly she felt his gentle breath on her exposed neck. She felt her entire body tense up.

“Relax, love.” He whispered tenderly against her graceful neck. He started a familiar trail of feather-light kisses down her spine. “Just relax.”

His hands grazed the sides of her breasts, resulting in a shudder running through the entirety of her body.

Draco’s sensual mouth had reached the top of her skirt. “I’m going to leave this on for now,” he mumbled incoherently against her lower back.

While his sensitive mouth travelled slowly back up to her exposed neck his eager fingers dragged down towards the bottom of her skirt. At a slow pace, he pushed her pencil skirt up to gain access to the place she desired him most.

The nervous anticipation instantly made her tense up. “Not until you’re relaxed, love,” Draco whispered earnestly near her ear.

How the fuck could she relax when he was winding her up so deliciously?

His sensual mouth trailed feather-light kisses down to the base of her neck. Simultaneously, his hands had slid underneath her skirt. His eager hands gently squeezed her arse cheeks just as his teeth promptly sank into the base of her neck. She genuinely tried to rigorously suppress her moan, but how could she when he was undoubtedly playing her body like a sensitive instrument.

“Oh, Draco!” she moaned loudly.

And as expected as soon as she had moaned his capable hands and mouth had left her writhing body. Hermione groaned with grave displeasure at the sudden frustrating loss of his sensitive touch.

Out of nowhere, she felt the cold oil hitting her sore calves and suddenly his experienced hands were on her again, gently massaging her right calf. Hermione groaned, happy to be touched again but dearly wishing his capable hands were somewhere else.

“I merely thought you genuinely wanted a gentle massage, love?” Even though she could not see his face, she could hear his smirk in his voice. That arrogant bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

Soon enough his hands were travelling up her leg once more. Hiking up her skirt over the gentle curve of her arse. His pleasant touch had left her too soon this time, but before she could even whimper, she could feel his teeth sink under the curve of her arse. The jolt of pain that shot through her body soon turned into a jolt of sheer pleasure that went straight towards the knot that was, slowly but surely, building in her abdomen. She felt his plump lips carefully place a gentle kiss on the unmistakable mark he left on her leg as her body shuddered in direct response. A second later, his touch had abandoned her body once more.

Her mind identified what he was doing and what he was building up to. Her writhing body, however, reacted like it was the first time all over again.

The next time he tentatively touched her he went in straight for the kill. Hermione suppressed a moan when his fingers finally caressed her where she desired him most. If she could merely prevent her body from reacting, he might discard the fabric that was currently the only barrier between his fingers and her throbbing core. She gnawed her sensitive lip and willed her body to not respond.

“Come on, love,” she carefully felt his other hand trail down over her spine, “you know, you merely have to ask nicely.” but Hermione genuinely knew she wasn’t there yet. If she gave in now, she wouldn’t reach the fierce satisfaction she apparently was aiming for. As a result, she bit down on her lip when his fingers skimmed over her clothed clit.

When he finally pinched her clit, she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her expressive mouth.

“So, you’re not giving in, I see?” Draco said as his fingers departed from her body again.

Hermione didn’t trust opening her mouth to respond to him in fear of giving in. So she bit down on her lip hard, and she tasted the metallic tang of blood on her tongue.

Next thing she knew her panties had promptly vanished. Her skirt, however, was still bundled up around her ample waist. All of a sudden his mouth, and fingers were all over her again. His touch displayed some newfound determination. His mouth was kissing, nibbling and sucking her neck as if it was his sole source of oxygen. She felt his hand slip under her, his fingers trailing towards her core. His finger finally slipped inside of her while his thumb was circling her clit. All the delightful sensations in combination with Draco mumbling near her ear.

“Hermione,” he sucked on the sensitive skin behind her ear.

“Come on.” he nibbled her earlobe.

“We both know what you desire.” he trailed passionate kisses down to her pulse point.

“Just give in, love.” her resolve was crumbling fast.

“Oh, Draco, please!” she moaned.

“What do you desire, love?” he bit down on her pulse point while he plunged a second finger into her core.

“Make love to me,” Hermione whispered eagerly. “Draco, please!”

As soon as the familiar words escaped her rosy lips, his mouth and fingers left her writhing body. However, before she could groan at the tragic loss of it. Draco had twisted her onto her back and was hovering above her. Satisfied with the fact that she could finally observe him and caress him, her dainty hands went to work.

“You’ve got way too many clothes on, mister Malfoy,” Hermione said as she hauled him down towards her by his tie so she could claim his grinning mouth. Her hands unfastened the buttons of his shirt at a record pace. Draco sat up to discard his immaculate shirt towards the pile of her clothes on the plush chair next to the bathroom door. Once he claimed her mouth again, she ran her nails over his now exposed shoulder muscles.

“The pants too, Draco,” she groaned as he knowingly left love bites all over her exposed neck. “You can’t go on tormenting me!” she instantly felt him smirk against her neck. “Just vanish them already!”

She felt his rigid member land on her inner thigh as soon as his trousers and pants had gone. The eager anticipation made it genuinely feel like an eternity before he finally entered her. His gentle pace was almost painfully slow. She widened her legs and tilted her hips to radically improve his shallow angle. Instantly making him slide deeper inside of her.

“Eager, love?” he smiled while looking down at her with dusky eyes.

At long last, their hips met and he was fully inside her. While he stayed still inside her, his hand went to her nipple to taunt her some more.

As soon as Draco started an excruciatingly gentle rhythm, Hermione did everything in her power for him to pick up the pace. She wrenched him down towards her so she could nibble and suck his neck, to encourage him to pick up the pace, the teasing had gone on for far too long. She had been walking aimlessly along the mighty cliff for ages now and she wanted nothing but to tumble off and be in ecstasy with him.

Draco, however, still didn’t seem to want to get the message. As a result, Hermione did the sole thing she knew would persistently urge him on even more. She wrapped her legs around his hips digging her heels frantically into his arse to try and increase his pace. The smirk she felt against her neck meant he damn well knew what she desired him to do. However, his gentle pace still stayed painstakingly slow. Hermione typically had one last resort, which always resulted in him granting her everything she desired him to do. Her dainty hands travelled from his muscled shoulders to his magnificent hair to carefully pry him off her exposed neck.

“Sweet Salazar,” he groaned as her nails dug into his neck, regulating his breathing by slightly closing off his windpipe.

“Harder, Draco!” She demanded fiercely as she forced him to properly look her in the eyes.

Finally, his relentless pace quickened. Hermione intentionally raised her hips to adequately meet each thrust, quickly the intricate knot in her abdomen tightened. She felt every inch of him rub her insides, and it brought her higher and higher. Until finally she came undone around him, moaning his name.

His deliberate pace slowed down but he kept on moving, riding her furiously through her orgasm. As she came down from her high, she reached up to tenderly caress his cheeks, smiling up at him.

Soon the knot in her abdomen was building up again. Draco’s talented fingers and sensual mouth were worshipping her nipples once more.

Soon his frantic pace quickened and more groans and moans were escaping from his mouth. His mouth found its way back towards her exposed neck and he bit down hard. The combined jolt of pain and pleasure went straight to her clit, and she fell blissfully off the cliff for the second time.

“Fuck, Hermione,” Draco groaned as his thrusts became irregular and he finally came undone inside her.

She groaned dismally at the dreadful loss of him as he pulled out of her and collapsed on the magnificent bed beside her.

“We should do this more often,” Hermione said thoughtfully snuggling into his side after moments of laying bonelessly on the bed beside each other breathing incoherently.

“Well I’m available every night, love,” Draco said while he gathered her closer to his chest kissing the top of her head.

* * *

When she woke up from her alarm the next morning, she dearly missed the pleasant feeling of his body heat beside her. Her dainty hand glided gracefully through the sheets to find his side of the luxurious bed empty but still warm. Slowly and carefully she tried carefully opening her eyes lids, afraid of the brilliant sunlight blinding her brown eyes in the early morning.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the dimmed sunlight in their bedroom she spotted the oversized tub with cream and the handwritten note on top of it.

_ Morning sunshine, _

_ There’s bruise cream in the tub and breakfast will be ready when you head down to the kitchen. _

_ Love, _

_ D _

Oh God, bruise-cream. Her neck must look defaced from Draco’s eager mouth last night. She hurried to the private bathroom to properly assess the considerable damage and have a brief shower.

While she finished carefully putting the cream on her sore neck, the delicious smell of delicious breakfast flowed up from the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled. God, her enjoyable activities from last night had her famished. She genuinely didn’t have that much time left before her 8 o’clock meeting, which instantly made her grateful for Draco cooking her breakfast. Hermione rapidly dried her abundant hair, strategically placed it in a messy bun and rushed down to the kitchen.

“But Dad,” Hermione heard her son whine when she reached the kitchen, “why did I have to wake up so early.” As soon as Hermione cautiously entered the kitchen, she instantly saw Draco behind the glowing stove rushing around baking pancakes. While Scorpius was comfortably seated on a stool at the kitchen counter.

“Because family time is important, Scorp. And Mum has an early meeting, so sadly all of us have to get up early.” Draco smiled gently at her when he noticed her in the doorframe.

“But Mum isn’t even here yet,” Scorpius went on whining while he sipped on his glass of organic milk.

“That is Scorp because, unlike you dear boys, I can’t have breakfast in my PJ’s and have to be ready to go to work after straight after breakfast.” Hermione smiled as she tousled her hands through his hair. “Had a good night's sleep, Scorp?” She sincerely asked her son.

“Yeah Mum,” Scorpius rolled his fierce eyes while reaching for the plate with pancakes.

Hermione moved towards Draco in the kitchen and gathered him into a hug. “I sorely missed you when I woke up this morning,” She said as she looked up at him and gently pulled his head down to tenderly kiss him.

“Gross!” Hermione saw her son pulling a face as she pulled away from Draco.

“Uhm, love?” Draco shifted her attention back to him. “You overlooked a spot with the cream,” He said gently, tracing his fingers over the teeth marks on the back of her exposed neck.

Hermione leant in to be able to whisper near his ear so Scorpius couldn’t hear “I thought, you’d genuinely love to see me head off to work with your mark still on me.” She instantly felt Draco’s arm shudder under her deft fingers.

“No whispering in private company, Mum!” Scorpius groaned, “Why can’t I just go back to bed?”

“Just play nice Scorp,” Draco groaned.

“It’s fine, I should read through the files ahead of my 8 o’clock meeting.” Hermione smiled knowingly at Draco. “Just let Ally inevitably bring me your delicious pancakes.” She promptly pulled Draco down and gently kissed the corner of his grinning mouth. Hermione walked over to Scorpius and tenderly kissed his head “Behave, Scorp.”

“Your neck, love,” Draco cautioned her.

“I should be home early tonight,” Hermione said as she promptly released her rebellious hair from her bun to let her curls cascade over her neck and obscured the bite mark from view. “Have a nice day, boys!” She said as she walked resolutely towards the nearest fireplace to get to work.

* * *

Hermione’s official meetings that dreary morning had been quite tiring, especially with the distinct lack of proper sleep from the night before. She couldn’t wait for lunch just so she’d admittedly have some considerable time for herself and perhaps a power nap.

Two precious minutes before the start of her lunch break, there was an insistent knock on her office door. “Oh please don’t be an urgent meeting,” Hermione muttered bitterly under her breath. “Come on in!” she said clearly to the person on the other side of her office door. The door opened, and Draco strolled into her office.

“Get your cloak! I’m taking you out for lunch, love!” He said eagerly with his signature smirk plastered on his cheerful face.

“But, I’m busy,” she groaned in agony, “I have no time to unjustly take an extensive lunch break. I merely wanted to eat a quick sandwich in my private office and have a power nap.”

Draco laughed. “You desperately need a power nap, yeah?” He winked at her.

“Oh shut up!” Hermione couldn’t resist the smile that tugged at her lips. “Where have you left Scorpius by the way?”

“My guess, he is currently causing my mum a headache in the south wing dining room.”

“Why haven’t you just left him at home with a book? Lunch is like half an hour?” Hermione sincerely asked.

“Well, I talked to Allison this morning.”

“You talked to my personal assistant this morning, why?” Hermione impatiently interrupted him, utterly shocked.

“Well, if you would have wisely let me conclude that sentence,” Draco laughed, “I would have been able to inform you that I spoke to her to sufficiently clear your official schedule for the afternoon and haul you away for an incredible surprise.”

“What?” Hermione was speechless.

“So gather your cloak and come with me,” he resolutely held his graceful arm out for her to willingly take.

“What are we going to do, Draco?” Hermione asked as she clutched his arm, regarding him suspiciously.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you. Would it, love?”

* * *

They apparated on to the Malfoy family estate near the southern wing of the Manor.

However, the beautiful flower beds that typically covered this prominent part of the extensive garden had made way for a professional quality quidditch pitch.

“And since when is your mum okay with her precious flowerbeds being replaced to build a quidditch pitch?” Hermione legitimately asked, genuinely shocked.

“I am the lord of the Manor, you know?” Draco laughed merrily.

“Even so, you don’t have to look out of your bedroom window and instantly see this,” Hermione gestured in the direction of the quidditch pitch before her “and your mum doesn’t love quidditch as much as you do.”

They walked towards the single watchtower at the other side of the pitch. Hermione was delightfully surprised to see not only Narcissa and Scorpius there but also the entire Potter family.

“Hey, Hermione!” Ginny was standing next to a heated buffet table which contained more and more delicious food every time Ally apparated and disapparated from what Hermione assumed was the Manor’s kitchen. “Good of you to join us.”

Hermione instantly turned to her dear husband. “Exactly how long have you been orchestrating this?”

“Uhm, I sincerely wanted to merely give Scorp a better place to learn quidditch than Potter’s backyard,” Hermione glared at him for the veiled insult directed at the Potter’s “or ours in London.” He swiftly added to preserve his skin. “It was meant to be his birthday present.”

Hermione looked steadfastly at him genuinely surprised “He doesn’t turn 10 for another six months!”

“Early birthday present?” Draco laughed.

“Come on Mum, let us play, I love it!” Scorpius carefully looked up at her hopefully.

“Needless to say, you can play,” Scorpius shared an excited glance with James. “That is if you ate enough lunch. We wouldn’t want you to drop out of the sky mid-game would we, Scorp?” Hermione urged her son.

“Dad said that James and I could enjoy a run out on an actual quidditch pitch if I behaved during lunch with Gran.” he looked over to Narcissa. “I behaved properly, right Gran?”

“Well, at the minimum you were barely the pain in the arse you normally are,” Narcissa smiled gently down at him.

“Well, James ready to hopelessly lose?” Scorpius looked impatiently towards the Potters standing near the bottom of the stairs of the watchtower.

“You wish, Malfoy!”

“Gin, I genuinely thought we brought them up without the family feud.” Hermione resolutely turned towards her longtime friend.

“Quidditch…” Ginny laughed apologetically.

↤ ↯ ↦

Hermione wanted to be a good role model and not be a biased supporter, but as soon as the informal game started, she realistically was a total team Malfoy fan. It was fair, though, the team Potter official fan club boasted more active members with Ginny, Albus and Lily. Her men required some encouragement as well. It didn’t seem to be in the pureblood official manual of being a grandmother to scream at the top of your lungs every time your grandson smiled like a Cheshire cat each time he made some impressive quidditch move. Narcissa sat silently at the back of the small stands undoubtedly enjoying her cup of fragrant tea.

However, after an impressive move by Draco, that not only saved the Quaffle going through the hoops but directed it towards Scorpius free in front of the Potters hoops to score, had Hermione screaming “Those are my, boys!” she looked back proudly at Narcissa. She was met with a knowing, loving smile from her mother-in-law and smiled back.

Ultimately, the Malfoys won the game comfortably 70-55. Draco and Harry had come up with some elaborate scoring system beforehand and made a rule that the game promptly ended when a team reached 70 points. All in all, Ginny was far from happy her boys had lost.

“You are lucky I’m not up there with James, or we would’ve squashed you 10 minutes into the match.”

“Gin, you do know this was a friendly match with nine-year-olds?” Hermione earnestly tried.

However, unsurprisingly, Draco took the bait. “Okay, you’re on. Let’s have a rematch.” Hermione looked distraught at her husband. “No kids,” He added quickly. “you select your team and I pick mine. And we’ll have a game next month.” He held out his hand for Ginny to shake on the questionable deal.

“Deal, Malfoy.”

And that’s how the monthly friendly Quidditch matches started at the pitch on the extensive Malfoy estate. Slowly but surely, every former house team or ministry department had played at Malfoy Manor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Restricted Section of the Dramione Discord server this one-shot turned from pure domestic fluff to domestic fluffy smut. The GIFs were very helpful.
> 
> And as it’s my first fic in this fandom please tell me what you think!


End file.
